1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to double-sided display, and in particular, to a control device managing illumination of a double-sided display.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a cross section of a conventional double-sided organic light emitting display. A first organic light emitting device 102 and a second organic light emitting device 104 are deposited in parallel, partitioned with a space 130 therebetween. A first transparent substrate 110 and the first organic light emitting device 102 form an upper panel, and the first organic light emitting device 102 illuminates upward through the transparent substrate 110. The second transparent substrate 120 and the second organic light emitting device 104 form a lower panel, and the second organic light emitting device 104 illuminates in the opposite direction through the transparent substrate 120. An encapsulant 122 is deposited as a sidewall between the first organic light emitting device 102 and second organic light emitting device 104, forming a sealed space to avoid moisture penetration. A dryer material may also be placed in the sealed space to protect the electronic components from moisture corrosion. In some case, the sealed space is filled with special materials. Typically, the areas of the first organic light emitting device 102 and second organic light emitting device 104 are not necessarily identical, and the relative position thereof can vary. The first organic light emitting device 102 and second organic light emitting device 104 may be organic light emitting diode (OLED) or polymer light emitting diode (PLED), and the driving mode may be passive matrix or active matrix. The double-sided display 100 is widely adapted, such as collapsible mobile phones. The architecture of double-sided display 100 effectively reduces thickness and cost. A double sided LCD requires only one backlight source to illuminate both sides. On the contrary, the OLEDs in the double-sided display 100 are not based on a backlight source, thus an improved driving mechanism is desirable.